Talk:Yuri Tamura/@comment-181.58.60.18-20180501010528/@comment-27702860-20180502003446
I cannot complain about anyone else's Wall of TextTm.--Ed. Yuri shouldn’t feel threatened toward any other girl that try on talking to Tomoko She should not, but she does. The nice thing about WataMote is it does not reveal details. We do not know why Mako wants to be Minami's friend, but Yuri seems to see this as a betrayal. She kept testing Tomoko to see if she would leave. I have the feeling that Yuri brings out of Tomoko her best traits as character I would agree. I do not know if Tomoko actually cares for anyone, but I do think she sees a bit of herself in Yuri. Hence, as you note, she tells Yuri not "to force" herself. Also I believe that Tomoko cares more for Yuri than for any other of her friends, in the Chapter 127, Tomoko got so far like for grabbing Yuri on her sleeve and making her singing only for protect her of being embarrassed by Koalitch She may show the care more because she has the opportunity. At that point, Tomoko still was a bit scared of Yoshida and only recently supressed her need to tease Yoshida. Yoshida clearly enjoyed herself, so no need to do anything. She really did not notice much about Ucchi, did not know her first name until that moment, and probably would not care if Ucchi got embarrassed. She seems to sense Yuri's anxiety--similar to her own--and realizes that she would be embarrassed. Now, way before, when Tomoko still [CENSORED--Ed.] Yoshida and could not resist insulting her, she still tried to take Yoshida to something she would enjoy: a view. And in the very recent chapter 133, Tomoko cooled Komiyama down of one of her rage bursts What I found interesting about that was Tomoko would normally have zero problem embarrassing Kotomi in front of people: "She's one of the girls who wants to see my little brother's dick!" Maaaaaaaaayyyyyyyybbbbeeeeee Tomoko is developing a bit of empathy. But with Tomoko, it seem that Yuri awakes her “yandere mode” when our mojyo girl is hanging around with other cute girls either Yuu, Nemo, Asuka or Shizuku. It seems that Tomoko unleashed the “Infinity War” (I’m sorry, I wanted to use that joke) when she did that embarrassing introduction in 3rd year. I actually have not seen Infinity War ^^, and one thing I have learned is how full of references the manga has. As above, I think Yuri has trust issues and is afraid Tomoko will abandon her. She almost sets up the situation for that to happen. For example, she ignores Shizuku which means she can later blame Shizuku for not being friendly. Just as, I suspect, she expected Tomoko to react to her attempts to embarrass her in front of Yū. Then Tomoko would react, and Yuri could write her off. I think she fears being "hurt." We really do not know the circumstances of Mako and her friendship, but Yuri found Mako wanting to hang out with someone else for a change deeply hurtful. You should add Ito into the Mako and Okada group at being the three ones bothered by the behavior of their friends. I would but we do not get to see much of Itō. Though what we do see she tries to support Kotomi even in her most delusional! Changing of topic, do you have any high quality version of this omake? I have been recently translating some Watamote omakes at Spanish, I don’t want any credit, I just do it because not all Spaniard talk people know about existence of those omakes or cannot read English. I realized about its existence until the last thursday and I haven't found any better version If you mean in Japanese, then no. There is a site that has the current Japanese as they are published--why I can start a new page and attempt to translate some of details. I can then get all pompous when I disagree with a minor translation when the fans do a better and faster job than I can! Unfortunately, the site I know does not "archive" earlier issues, or I cannot find them.